


Chocolate and Jellies

by LightSnow_chan



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Barto is a bit of a jerk, Chocolate, Fluff, Jealous Law, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSnow_chan/pseuds/LightSnow_chan
Summary: Law is having troubles getting his allied captain all by himself.To talk.About Kaido things.





	Chocolate and Jellies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rivals

There were many things that Law was proud of. First, - of course - his brilliance. He was a skillful _surgeon_ , who was capable of holding a life at its thread. His ability was sought after and even thirteen years ago, his mere fruit was worth five billion beri. No ordinary person had _that_ much of a bounty, only those as notorious as the Yonkou. Moreover, he survived a once incurable poison and operated _on himself_ at around fourteen. He was also quite a captain, and led a group of twenty quirky individuals _and_ lived. They crossed the Grand Line and he even once became a Warlord. 

It appalled him that _none_ of the so-called 'Barto-club' gave importance of his achievements. They wouldn't even _recognize_ his presence and pretended that he wasn't on their damn ship. It wasn't like he craved for attention, that was totally beyond his personality, but he demanded a little _respect_. 

Once when he was talking to his ally about how _fantastic_ it was to plan about the attack to Kaido, a totally unnecessary declaration of a meat eating contest happened. _Of course, Mugiwara-_ ya joined the insufferable game and threw the entire ridiculous ship into a discord. 

It hadn't even been _a week_ away from Dressrosa and Law was feeling drained already. He found his life ruined once more, sitting at the _farthest_ corner of the gum-filled deck, Kikoku inclined against the hull. He sat cross-legged, hopefully he exuded a _don't bother me or I'll decapitate you aura._

Law wasn't a social being. That was pretty much established since he was a little kid, and it was pretty repetitive to mention it again. He didn't want to mingle with the strangers who were _disturbingly_ obsessed with his allied crew. Once he saw the shrine venerating Roronoa Zoro and he shivered at the sight. There was one with _Sogeking_ \- who was obviously Nose-ya - and it brought another level of anomaly. _Kuroashi-_ ya's was inaccurate, it was sad how _none_ of them knew how the cook actually looked like. Objectively, the Straw Hat cook was good-looking, and those two versions of his bounty poster didn't give him justice. 

_Mugiwara_ -ya's shrine was… Grand. It featured around a hundred copies of his posters, hanging like banners in a well-lit room surrounded with golden things. Law assumed that all those were the treasures the Barto Club had gathered and dedicated them to Luffy-ya. Strange, he stood on that room longer than anticipated. 

_Still_. The entire thing was incongruous. It was just _beyond_ him. When he walked out of the shrine, he got a handful of nasty looks, especially from the club's leader. 

_Bartolomeo_. An uncouth pirate he had once or twice heard. That green haired man was unnecessarily rude _specifically_ to him. Law was observant, he felt how heavy his gaze fell on him whenever they interacted. The surgeon could care less. Bartolomeo was free to hate him, it wasn't _at all_ his problem. So what if he threw Law’s bounty poster? It wasn't like he would _die_. He didn't want to be subjected into some unhealthy obsession, anyways. 

Just thinking about how _weird_ it would be for someone in the world to _swoon_ over his mere images. It sent shivers up his spine which materialized out physically. 

Before he could fully immerse himself in silence after some unwanted thoughts, a significant presence seemed to come directly at him detected through his _haki_. It was probably a member of the Straw Hat, and he eased the tension in his shoulders while hiding his eyes behind his hat. 

Clad in bright orange. It was Nose-ya, one of the crew members he considered sensible enough for him to stir a proper conversation. He brought something with him, probably a bottle of sake. 

"Hey, Torao!" Usopp stood in front of him, feet stopping just a meter from Law. He then plopped himself beside the surgeon with a groan, placing the green bottle in front. Law gave him the acknowledgement by raising his head and turning to him with a slight bow. 

"Why aren't you joining the party?" Usopp was smiling at him and something told Law that there was more to what Usopp meant. 

"It's too rowdy." Law answered simply, gesturing at the bottle of sake. "I don't drink." 

Usopp’s brow quirked, grabbing the neck of the bottle. "Ah, I don't do much, either. But I thought we could talk, though?" 

_Talk_? Law raised a brow. "About what?" It was impossible if he wanted to talk about plans. Nobody in the Straw Hats seemed interested about plans since their captain was bound to destroy it anyways. 

Usopp chuckled shortly. "Eh, you know. Plans." He showed all of his teeth, like what people usually do when they were lying. Law thought that Usopp was good at lying. What happened, though? Why was he so awkward? 

"Huh." Law replied breathlessly. "Never thought anyone would be interested." He went and humored the younger, giving him a side glance and a small smile. 

"I just noticed how aloof you were and how Barto's crew is treating you." 

Law blinked. 

"Figured you need a company, since Luffy’s out there playing with the others." Usopp winked, nudging Law lightly on his side. 

The surgeon pursed his lips into a thin line, brows furrowing. "I'm not a pity case. I can handle myself, thank you for the concern." 

Usopp didn't seem affected. He instead laughed humorously. "Luffy knows what he likes, Torao. You don't need to feel ousted. He'll come to you after all this fiasco." 

How much did Nose-ya knew? This was such a surprising development and he couldn't keep his expression blank and straight. He gripped Kikoku's hilt, finding comfort in it. 

"What should I do, then?" _Fuck_ , this was why he should always learn to keep his emotions at bay. He couldn't stop his mouth from spilling things from his heart. 

Usopp grinned. "Nothing." Law raised a brow. "You don't even have to change _anything_. If it so happens that the Club is bothering you, just call me. I'll give them a piece of my mind." 

Law snorted. "I could always cut their heads off and stick it onto the barrels and make an ornament out of it."

Nose-ya stared at him, horrified, face draining of colors for a moment before he awkwardly tried to smile. "Nice… You can do that."

Things started to get weird after the entire thing in Dressrosa. He wasn't even mentally stable yet, and _Mugiwara_ -ya decided to add more to the mix. He should have discussed _things about Kaido_ with the Straw Hat captain, but the dumbasses decided it was best to waste the time. They were still recovering from their wounds, sure, but that didn't excuse their laid-back attitude towards things. 

Kaido's anger would be directed to them after Doflamingo had been forced out of the picture. That was _grand_ , since it also meant how much their lives were practically swinging at the edge of the cliff. This was _suicide_ , and he even found out that Big Mom, another Yonkou was at their tails after Luffy mindlessly picked a fight. 

_Amazing_ , this alliance was pure torture. He wanted to break it off, after their plans to destroy the SMILE factory got ruined, but Luffy-ya decided that it was not the time to do it. For some reason, Law realized that he would be relying onto the other captain to defeat Doflamingo. Unwavering trust bloomed in his chest and for once, he wanted to be protected again. 

He told _Mugiwara_ -ya to reconsider and when he snapped at him, telling Law that he couldn't leave Dressrosa as it was, the surgeon was taken aback. It wasn't at all Luffy-ya's fight, but he was willing to _die_ for others. Law saw another light shining at the younger man. During that moment, it didn't seem impossible that a man such as _Mugiwara_ -ya was going to be the Pirate King. 

Luffy carried him throughout the country draped over his shoulder and Law had a lot of time to think to himself. The man carrying him was willing to sacrifice, _to_ _fight_ for his worthless life. He kicked and punched people, like everything in Dressrosa was his to protect. 

Law found himself admiring the idiotic bundle of sunshine. Somehow, he wanted to stand beside him and share the burden with Luffy. 

Once they actually did, it was bliss. He was confident that he'd finally give justice to his savior, and the only person who ever truly loved him despite being from Flevance. Law said that when Luffy died in the battle, he would, too, since there really wouldn't be any point to continue living if that happened. Law could only _pray_ , that Luffy could beat Doflamingo. 

Luffy did. He _saved_ Law. 

It was fairly natural for him to feel attached and eternally grateful to Luffy for fighting _his_ fight. He hadn't _thanked_ him properly, and the circumstances weren't favoring him from doing so. Based on _Mugiwara_ -ya's personality, he wouldn't be one to accept thanks or whatnot. He'd had a good grasp of his personality already, but Law was doing it for himself. He wanted to tell Luffy that since he saved his life, now he was responsible of it. 

Nose-ya left him after their exchange, giving an encouraging nudge before standing up. Law decided to _try_ once more and take Luffy to have a heart-to-heart talk. 

Seething pair of eyes bore onto his back and he knew exactly who it was. He lowered his _nodachi_ , just in case he got pissed enough to cut limbs. 

"What do you need, freeloader?" 

Law's eye twitched and only if this Bartolomeo wasn't some indirect ally of the Straw Hats, he would have gotten his heart and thrown it at the ocean. 

"Where's _Mugiwara_ -ya?" 

Bartolomeo crossed his arms and raised his chin. "What do you need Luffy- _senpai_ for?" 

Law turned to face the taller man, raising his head to look directly at his eyes, his gaze steeled. "That's none of your business. I'm an _official_ ally of the Straw Hats. I can always request of their captain's attention." His lips itched for a full grown grin, but he toned it down for a smug smirk, his left hand around Kikoku furling and unfurling. 

The green haired man's eyes narrowed, twitching. Law could tell that he wanted to fight him, but it would make his idol pirate disappointed. He wouldn't back out, on the other hand. Law would gladly fight him, even with his arm healing. 

"I don't like you." Bartolomeo muttered. 

"Same goes here."

"You're _way_ too close to Luffy-senpai when you're just using him to some hidden agenda." 

_That_ was crossing the line. Law lowered his eyelids into a tight glare. "That's _none_ of your business, Bartolomeo. Step back or you're dead."

The asshole stood even more firmly, stepping forward to completely tower over Law. "Make me."

Before Law could mutter ' _room_ ', the bouncing source of the entire tension came, yelling " _Torao_!" in the highest pitch possible for his voice. He launched his rubbery self all over Law, making them tumble on the floor. 

Law didn't miss the disgruntled look that crossed Bartolomeo's face before he stepped away, and fawning over Nose-ya who happened to be trailing after Luffy a while ago. 

"Torao! Have you eaten?" Luffy beamed, eyes creasing as he did so. He kept his arms lacing around Law's neck. Usually, physical contact was enough for someone to lose a limb _permanently_ , but throughout the days he spent with the Straw Hat captain, he became an exception. Sometimes, Law even _longed_ for Mugiwara-ya's hugs, it was irrational. 

"No. I'm not hungry." Luffy let go of him, and Law caught Bartolomeo glare at his direction. His sadistic side couldn't help but smirk, finding amusement at that. 

"I brought you lunch, though!" Luffy pulled out a huge piece of meat, bone piercing through it. It would remain a mystery how the rubber man was able to put something like that in his pocket without getting noticed. 

Law smiled, but not because he was grateful or anything. Bartolomeo just freaked out Nose-ya by screaming his lungs out and getting out of there. Now he saw the picture. The green man just didn't want to see him and Mugiwara-ya together. 

The disdain came both ways, though. Just after the small interaction between him and Luffy about the lunch, Bartolomeo's crew member pulled out the biggest catch that day. Mugiwara-ya was inevitably distracted and went to punch the poor gigantic sea creature. Law was left to eat the meat alone, chomping on it like he'd never done before. 

Bartolomeo was purposely sizing him up. After the catch, he went and hugged Luffy, as if that action would pull his defenses down. He had to try better though, because Luffy didn't like it. 

After a few hours, Law observed that Bartolomeo had moved on. He was just back on his usual fawning and pointedly avoiding Law. It was a nice change, though. He could finally get Luffy all by himself. 

To talk. About Kaido things. 

Law succeeded, and finally got Mugiwara-ya's attention. Half-way his detailed explanation on how they should prioritize being together when they were in a foreign land, a woman approached them. Law paused, eyeing the woman carefully. 

He didn't know they had a female member. She was dressed rather nicely, a soft smile on her face. Her burgundy hair was tied in a short ponytail, swinging ever slightly with the soft sea breeze. Her emerald eyes were sparkling, though it stirred uneasiness in Law's stomach because the glow was directed at _Luffy_. He could see that the slim woman was hiding something behind her. 

"What is it, Torao?" Luffy, on the other hand, wasn't looking. He turned to Law, tilting his head. The surgeon threw a pointed look at the short girl, at which Luffy followed. 

"Oh? Hi!" Luffy gave her a quick beam, leaning his back against the rail. 

The girl blushed. Law frowned. That wasn't a good sign. Did this girl… 

"I wanted to give this to you, Luffy- _senpai_." The girl had the softest and most feminine voice ever, Law had found himself cringing. 

"Is it meat?!" The Straw Hat captain salivated. 

One step, the girl took forward and Law instinctively put a hand in front of Luffy, as if protecting the smaller boy from her. It went unnoticed by anyone, as Law forcefully pulled out. He also stepped aside, remorse somehow tugging his heart. That was normal. Someone was bound to show their affection towards Luffy. He was likeable, after all. Girls, and even guys gravitate towards Luffy almost naturally, especially when they got to know him. 

Law didn't stay there to hear the girl's confession. His mind even played tricks with him, hearing that Mugiwara-ya called after him. He _shambled_ his way out of Luffy’s sight and arrived right where he usually slept. 

Why did he run away? His thoughts echoed, but there was no voice which answered the dreaded question. His available capable nerve cell thought that it was his fight or flight instinct which took over. 

There was no bed around, though. Nor people snoring their noses off. It was even damp, cramped, and looked _too_ _much_ like a toilet room. 

Law huffed. Out of his disoriented mind, he sent himself to the stinky tight room which made him feel suffocated. Scrunching his nose, he made an effort of drenching the entire place with water. Having programmed himself to _brooding_ , Law leaned against the door, gripping Kikoku's sheath as tightly as he could. 

Emotions were _tough_ , that was why he had made himself be as apathetic as he could be, but that effort proved to be futile. He was naturally a snappy person and he tolerated little to no bullshit at all. 

Altogether, this was ridiculous and he'd only wanted to get this all over with, reunite with his crew and get back to his _normal_ life again. He was a rational man, he wouldn't let these distracting feelings consume him. 

Law composed himself, made different faces to exercise his muscles. He settled on the last default scowl of his before he gripped on to the knob. 

Never did he expect that _Luffy_ , the god damned, was right in front of his face as soon as he opened the door. 

His heart clenched inside his chest as if it was being crushed by someone's merciless palm, cutting his air right at his throat. A hitched gasp came out, which was his last futile attempt of breathing before everything blacked out. 

Law didn't know how long he lost his senses and once he recovered them, it was his hearing that confirmed that indeed, he was still alive after that miniscule cardiac arrest. He'd have to lessen his intake of caffeine after this. 

Luffy was screaming something in the lines of " _Chopper! Help Torao_!" and Law had just noticed that he was leaning against the smaller captain and all his weight was supported by him as well. He blinked, picking up his lost consciousness. 

"Oi? Torao?! Are you okay?" Luffy held both of his shoulders and pushed him from him, his obsidian eyes round with concern. 

Law was still relying on Luffy’s hold for balance, the entire room spinning before him. The younger’s eyes served as his beacon as everything went back to their usual places. 

"Where's my sword?" It was imperative that he had Kikoku near him. He stood on his legs and scanned the room with furrowed brows. 

Luffy was tilting his head, his expression contemplating. He bent down to grab the _nodachi_ on the floor and handed it to Law. "Here." 

Now that everything was in its proper condition, Law turned to Luffy. The other captain looked like he had tons of questions in his mind and Law could almost hear them. 

"Torao, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I was just surprised." _That_ was to take it lightly, but he actually got scared to _death_. He literally just had a cardiac arrest and thank goodness he woke up shortly after or his crew would end up with a dead captain. 

Luffy smiled, as if a huge burden was lifted off of his shoulders. The reaction sparked something within the depths of Law's stomach but he carefully put it into the pedestal. He wouldn't deal with that today.

"Ah, that's a relief, then. I thought I wouldn't be able to ask you why you vanished a while ago." 

_He thinks_? Was the first ridiculous thought that popped out of his mind before, _that was what I wanted to ask myself, either_. 

"Obviously I needed to use the bathroom, Mugiwara-ya. I had to pee." After those words, Law clamped his jaws shut, transferring the pressure to the sheath of Kikeku. He really should control his mouth sometimes, as it spouts nonsense before he could stop it. Law remembered how he almost lost his arm because he'd rather torment Doflamingo with triggering words. It was a trait he wasn't able to remove. 

Luffy nodded, conviction painted all over his face without a hint of distrust upon hearing such pathetic excuse. Law almost gaped, had he not minded that the man before him was always as painfully innocent and pure. 

"Luffy?! What is it about Torao? Chopper isn't with us, remember?" Usopp bellowed from the outside, probably somewhere along the deck. Murmurs from what Law supposed was a small crowd gathered. 

"Torao's fine! He just peed!" 

Of all _things_ Luffy would've done that day was _this_. Law’s palm inevitably met his face, feeling his cheeks rapidly got flushed. The bright side of the matter was thankfully he didn't say _the other one,_ or else he wouldn't live it down. 

"Mugiwara-ya, I swear, I'd cut all of your limbs today." Law muttered darkly, all the while Luffy kept his _too giddy_ grin plastered on his face. Really, this man had no dignity in him at all. He seemed to be the type to ask mermaids how they pooped. 

"Heh! As if you'd do that, Torao!" 

_Watch me_. Law glared at Luffy, who stood fearless under his gaze even though he literally stood over him like a skyscraper. Law even estimated his nodachi to be about Luffy’s height, so he could swing him whenever. 

He still secretly cut one of Luffy’s pinky fingers and attached it in his hat. 

"Ooh, right! I remembered!" Luffy’s eyes lit up all of a sudden before he dragged Law outside and under the burning noon sun. His face was still probably redder than tomatoes, but gladly he had his hat to help him conceal it. 

The Straw Hat captain released his firm grip around Law's wrist with an overly enthusiastic beam that Law mistook it as the sun. 

"Let's eat these!" Luffy pulled out a heart-shaped pink frilly box from somewhere, and a sinking sensation in Law's guts made him frown at the thing. It was the _gift_ given to Luffy a while ago. _Isn't it pretty?_ Law rolled his eyes at his train of thought. 

"Why are you giving me that?" 

A thoughtful gleam crossed Luffy’s face before he gave him another one of his smiles. It wasn't gummy, like his usual ones. For some reason, it looked a little more genuine than his other beams. 

"I wanted to share it with Torao!" 

The surgeon gulped. "No. That was given to you, _you_ should consume it." The _hell_ was Mugiwara-ya's deal, suddenly appearing in front of him wanting to _share_ a treat given by one of his admirers? 

Luffy pouted. "It was given to me, _I_ should be the one to decide what to do with it!" 

The eyeroll was almost instinctual. "You don't understand basic courtesy, do you?" 

"But I wanna share it with Torao!" 

Law bowed his head slightly, hiding his eyes behind the shadows of his hat. "It doesn't work like that!" 

"Who says so?" By that time, Luffy was clutching the heart-shaped box in his chest, it was _physically painful_ to see. 

"You're hopeless." Law sighed and he just dropped his defenses for a mere second when Luffy suddenly wrapped his rubbery arm around his waist and stretching his other arm toward the bow of the ship. It took him a few moments to realize he was being hurled like a pinball before he screamed internally. 

Law found the sea below them and dread filled his every vein. They were luckily saved by the pull of the momentum of Luffy’s rubber and _thankfully_ ended on some safe surface instead of the sea floor. 

"I WILL KILL YOU, MUGIWARA-YA!" Law screeched, glaring with all his might it would have burned right through Luffy’s skull. 

" _Shishishi_! That was close, wasn't it?" Luffy plopped beside him, hand on his straw hat and the other on… 

The anger was washed away from Law as he realized the small but mended with strength hand of _Luffy_ right on top of his own, holding it down firmly. The _fuck_ was this? What was he supposed to do with a _disturbingly_ right position of a show of affection? Law swore his brain short-circuited that time and would live with a few malfunctioning neurons. 

Thank all gods above, Luffy pulled away and saved him from further self-destruction. 

"So! Let's eat this!" Luffy pulled out the box and opened it, revealing around half a dozen of round sprinkled chocolates. The younger captain exclaimed in amusement, eyes sparkling and drool dangling from his lips. "Torao! It looks delicious!" 

Law settled Kikoku beside him and scooted nearer to Luffy, looking over the contents of the thing. It already looked unappealing to him as he stared at it. They were given by a _girl_ , who definitely had a serious crush on Luffy, _who_ was also among the platoon of other people who admired the Straw Hat captain. For fuck’s sake, the world class beauty _Boa Hancock_ herself was one of those. Law couldn't com-

_No_. Wrong word. His brain had totally been messed up. He'd have to ask Nose-ya if he still had that spare sake. 

"Uh huh." Law muttered dumbly. 

Luffy picked one and took a small bite, slowly chewing the thing, his expression unreadable. After a few more chews, he picked another one and led it to Law. 

"It tastes fine. Definitely far from Sanji’s work, but it'll do!" 

Law hesitantly grabbed the thing. So far, Luffy was still alive after a bite, so Law assumed he wouldn't have to dismember the girl for attempting to poison his ally. He took a bite himself, and as Luffy described, _it'll do._ It had no grand flavor, just a plain dark chocolate with sugar sprinkles on it. Law then finished it and went to grab another one which Luffy grinned at. 

They ate the rest of the chocolates in a heavy silence, _too heavy_ for Law’s liking. He stared off at the distance while he ate, realizing they were on top of the laughable figure head of the _Going Luffy-senpai_. He fought the urge to retch while Bartolomeo took them into a tour. Law hadn't even looked at the damned figure which was supposed to represent Luffy. 

This was getting uncomfortable, so Law turned to Luffy. In his puzzlement, the Straw Hat captain was already looking at him as if he saw some kind of ghost, or when Luffy had found some interesting sparkly thing. It was uncharacteristic, and Law's brows automatically furrowed. 

"It's annoying that I don't see you often, Torao." 

Law quirked a brow. That was random. 

"Crest-head is cool, he let us ride his ship to Zou."

Why was he telling him this? Law didn't respond and let Luffy talk further. 

"They keep trying to impress me, give random hugs and kisses."

_Wait. What_? Wasn't that _harassment_? If he caught one of them doing that, Law wouldn't hesitate to break loose. Law visibly flinched at Luffy’s words, his eyes darkening. 

"But they're free to do what they want, though. I'm not stopping them, so I only have to wait for the right time to be with you." Luffy turned to him and smiled fondly. 

As Luffy said that, his voice was low, and seemed to be only meant to be heard by Law. This was one of the rare moments Law had seen the younger in a serious demeanor. Once he saw this when he determinedly said to his friend, Rebecca, that he was going to kick Doflamingo's ass. Though, this moment was a bit more… _intimate_ , for the lack of a better word. 

"Why do you want to be with me? You have Zoro, or Usopp to bother." A question he dreaded to ask and that was the time his heart and mouth decided to do so. 

"I like you." Luffy looked at him straight in the eyes, as Law noticed how wide his pupils expanded afterwards. 

Law quickly turned away. Luffy liked a lot of people, he shouldn't delve into the meaning of it. 

"Hmm, I like you the most, Torao." Law's eyes narrowed. 

"I can always rely on you to protect my nakama, like you're another me and that's because you're also a captain."

The surgeon just listened. Luffy might mean that he saw Law as someone with an equal footing as him, who he can leave in a battle alone and come back with all his nakama safe. He didn't know Luffy was _this_ sentimental. The one he met back in Sabaody looked too reckless and purposely led his friends to trouble. _This_ Luffy seemed to think deeper, as he was someone who just lost the most important person in his life. Law clenched his jaws. 

"Why do you trust me so much? I can betray you anytime and push you to the sea without anyone noticing." _Why, Mugiwara-ya? Is it because we've seen both our worsts?_ He swallowed the last questions and tried to put them back in the farthest corner of his heart, unwilling to let it be heard. 

"It's simple!" Luffy grinned. "You saved my life when I needed it most. If you didn't, I wouldn't see my nakama again and I wouldn't find One Piece _and_ I wouldn't become the Pirate King." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Law was being an idiot for asking. 

"I have reasons why I do things, Torao."

"I know that ever since you meddled with the problem of the people of Dressrosa. I once thought you only liked the thrill of beating people up."

Luffy _pointedly_ ignored his comment and instead bit the chocolate in his hand. "You're now my _nakama_ , Torao. You'll be by my side forever."

Law rolled his eyes. "Why don't I have a say in that? We're supposed to be _allies_ , I'm not working _under_ you!" 

The Straw Hat captain just guffawed. Once he was done with his fit, he crossed his legs and leaned towards Law. "Then. Why did you save me back then?" 

_I don't know either_. "It was a spur in a moment decision, no need to feel grateful."

Luffy sighed and shook his head. "Everything has a reason, somehow." He muttered more to himself, finishing the chocolate in his hand. 

Law was honestly impressed that Luffy _reasoned_. 

After that heart opening talk, Law found himself and Luffy staring at each other. Luffy’s face was contorted into midlaugh, and _nothing_ funny was around. In fact, if anything was close to being remotely hilarious, it was Mugiwara-ya's chocolate smeared face. 

Luffy suddenly laughed, making Law flinch. He leaned forward and wiped the surgeon's face with his chocolate stained hands. 

"You're smudging more chocolates, Mugiwara-ya!" Law jerked backwards, shielding his face from Luffy’s hands. 

The kid just chuckled and kept on wiping Law's face like he was some clay sculpture. A vein popping in his temples, Law fought back and smeared Luffy’s face with more chocolate, tackling him to the ground. 

There was a crowd gathering on the ship's deck and the two allied captains remained unaware of them, as if they were in their own small world. Usopp sensed the distress caused by the scene, and he knew right away that the two captains should be left in silence. 

"Nah, everyone!" Luckily, he had some sort of _charisma_ in the certain group of people, so Usopp was able to gather their attention at once. 

"Do you wanna hear the tale of Captain Usopp, rescuing a princess from a black monster cat once upon a time?" 

A chorus of excited yelps echoed, and Usopp beamed. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Waw. Well. I kinda didn't like how this went BUTTTTT WELL stories write themselves. This thing wanted to be like this so I let it.
> 
> Sorry it's very late hahahah It's not even June anymore sheesh.


End file.
